1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to angular rate sensors or gyroscopes, and more particularly, to a rate sensor for monitoring rotation about three input axes.
2. Related Art
Many applications in automotive and consumer markets require measurements of angular rate about three mutually perpendicular axes. Currently, the most common solution is to use three separate rate sensors with each measuring rotation about one axis. However, that solution requires three separate sensors and three independent integrated circuits for drive control and sensing.